


sick day •

by softpine



Series: camellia oneshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpine/pseuds/softpine
Summary: Honk.Honk.Honk.Honkhonkhonkhonk —“What thefuuuck...” Caroline whines, burying her head under her pillow.Honk. Honk. Honk.“Fuck! I hear you, you goddamn fucking —”
Series: camellia oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800172
Kudos: 7





	sick day •

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, i'm writing a sims story at softpine.tumblr.com if you like these characters and want to see their full story :')

_ Honk. _

_ Honk. _

_ Honk. _

_ Honkhonkhonkhonk — _

“What the  _ fuuuck... _ ” Caroline whines, burying her head under her pillow.

**_Honk. Honk. Honk._ **

“Fuck! I  _ hear _ you, you goddamn fucking —”

She kicks the blankets off of her, smacking her hands along the wall in search of the light switch. Only… Did she leave the light on last night?

She squints, her eyes adjusting. She pulls the curtain back and locks eyes with a very angry bus driver, laying on the horn with what seems to be  _ all  _ his upper body strength. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ . “Beth! Why didn’t you wake me up? The bus is already here for Asa and he’s not even aw—”

The words die in her mouth.

Beth is curled up in a ball, the pillow underneath her face soaked with sweat. She looks like a  _ corpse _ . Her incessant shivering is the only indication she’s even still alive.

“Baby?” Caroline whispers. She holds a hand to Beth’s forehead, only to confirm what she already knows. She’s burning up.

Like a wound-up jack-in-the-box, Beth springs to life. “Did I forget to set… Did I set a — ” She hacks out a cough, wiping her mouth with disgust. “An alarm?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Caroline says. “It’s Saturday.”

“You’re lying,” Beth frowns.

As a cosmic _ fuck you _ , the horn outside starts blaring again. Caroline cranks the window open, leans out, and yells, “Asa’s calling in sick!” She doesn’t stick around to see the bus driver’s reaction, only pulls the curtains shut and sighs. “Guy can’t take a fucking hint.”

“Asa should be in school,” Beth says to herself, and then gets this determined look on her face. She shoves the damp sheets down and stumbles towards the edge of the bed.

“Oh, no. Nooo, you’re not. Stay there.”

“I have to drive him to school,” Beth says.

Incredulously, Caroline yells, “You can barely see straight!”

“I don’t have my glasses on yet.”

“You’re right, that will  _ definitely _ fix everything,” Caroline nods seriously. She hands Beth her glasses, watching her slip them on upside down. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Cara,” she whines. “You’re flipping me off.”

Caroline laughs. “ _ Please _ , baby, just stay in bed. I’ve never seen you this sick before.”

“I feel like I’m dying,” Beth finally admits. She reluctantly takes her glasses back off, laying down again. She looks pitiful and so, so grossly sweaty.

“I’ll get you a new pillow and some Tylenol, okay?”

“No, no, just —” She coughs into her elbow. “Bring Asa to school, please?”

“Fuck no, I’m not leaving you like this. Asa can miss  _ one day _ , it’ll be fine. Besides, I need a day off work anyway.”

“Oh God, work! I didn’t even think! I need to call —”

Caroline smushes her finger against Beth’s lips. Despite herself, Beth cracks a smile. “I’ll deal with it,” she promises. “Just let me take care of you?”

Beth sighs. “Fine… Just this once.”

“Yeah, just until you’re back up to fighting strength,” Caroline laughs.

“Yeah,” Beth says. She’s shivering again and her eyes won’t stay open. “Fightin’.”

Caroline runs her hands through Beth’s hair and says, “I’ll be right back. Don’t fall asleep on me yet.”

Beth nods blearily.

In record time, she collects a bottle of Tylenol, a pillow case, a cup of orange juice, and a cold washcloth. Asa wakes up while she’s digging through the kitchen cabinets for a box of crackers. “Did I miss the bus?” he asks, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s a snow day,” she huffs, throwing boxes aside.

He glances out the window. “There’s no snow.”

“Guess it’s your lucky day,” she snags the crackers and kisses him on the forehead, hurrying back to the bedroom with her arms full. Asa watches her go, dazed but not willing to argue against a free day off.

“Okay, I couldn’t find your fancy garlic and herb crackers, but Goldfish are just as —”

Snoring. Beth is snoring.

Unbelievable.

She should wake her up…

But sometimes taking care of someone is knowing when to let them sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> softpine.tumblr.com <3


End file.
